


my dear sherlock

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen, Old Friends, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torah is Sherlock's old friend. She moves into Baker Street hoping to surprise Sherlock but instead she catches him committing suicide. Sherlock is now back but will Torah forgive him? or has Sherlock messed up his friendship for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't be dead

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock. Just my OC's.

John hurried out the taxi. He walked up to the door of Baker Street, John hurried inside. As he did he almost collided into a man with a stepladder. John ran to Mrs Hudson. Mrs Hudson jumped in surprise.

"Oh, God, John! You made me jump!" Mrs Hudson said.

John stared at her in confusion. "But..."

Just then a woman with long brown hair showed up by Mrs Hudson. "John this is Torah, she will be moving into 221c, she's an old friend of Sherlock's." Mrs Hudson explained.

Torah put her hand for John to shake but he just stared at the two of them with confusion. "Is everything okay now with the police? Has, um, Sherlock sorted it all out?" Mrs Hudson asked.

John still looked at her, then he made a face of realization. As some information sunk into his brain like quicksand. "Oh my God." John said. Suddenly he ran out of the door.

Torah went into the Kitchen and grabbed her helmet off the Kitchen table. Torah quickly ran out the door, put her helmet on and quickly got onto her motorbike. Torah show John get into a taxi. She started her motorbike and followed the taxi.

Torah parked her motorbike by a building. She watched as John got out of the taxi and pull his phone out. Torah could see that he was talking to someone but to who she didn't know. Torah looked up at the Hospital roof and saw Sherlock her old friend standing on the edge of the roof. Torah watched as Sherlock jumped. She watched as his body hit the ground with a large thud. Torah got onto her motorbike and drove back to Baker Street. She walked into Baker Street, she opened the door of her apartment and walked in. She locked the door and led down on her sofa, she cried. She cried until she fell asleep.

It had been a week. Torah saw John but they didn't talk. Mrs Hudson told her that John had gone back to his therapist. John was sat at the Kitchen table in his apartment. Torah walked in and placed some hot chocolate in front of him. John looked at her as she sat down opposite him. "Hot chocolate always made me feel better when I'm sad." Torah told him.

"Sorry I haven't been talking to you much but this Sherlock thing has hit me." John explained. How could he put his feelings into words?

"Don't worry I understand." Torah said.

"I didn't catch your name." John said.

"I'm Torah, Torah Sim." Torah introduced herself as she held out her hand.

"I'm John Watson." John said as he shook Torah's hand.

Torah and John talked to each that day and did nothing else. Torah knew more about Sherlock than she did when she met him at university.

The next day John, Torah and Mrs Hudson were all going to Sherlock's grave. They got into the same taxi. Not a word was spoken between them. The taxi arrived at the graveyard. Torah, John and Mrs Hudson got out and walked to Sherlock's grave. Torah decided to give Mrs Hudson and John sometime. Torah was looking at all the different graves. John came up to her, it was her turn to say what she wanted to say.

Torah walked to grave. She looked at it. Torah took a deep breath and then "The first time I met you, I threw coffee at you for making a deduction, I thought you were trying to chat me up. But you weren't. I felt like you were my best friend and then you moved to London and didn't talk to me again. I manged to track you down, I moved into where you were living hoping to surprise you but you didn't see me. You should know by now Sherlock that I like hello's but I hate goodbye's."


	2. Where it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sherlock. Just my OC's.

_Torah sat on a bench outside the University that her mother sent her too. Her mother told her how she needed to have a good job with good money so she could marry a man, settle down and have some kids. Torah hated her mother's plans for her. All Torah ever wanted to do was go and see the world and forget about love and life and everything that made her worry. Torah spanned out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit next to her. The person that sat next to her was a man, he wore a suit that made him look older, he had floppy brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello." Torah said._

_The man looked at her as if he was scanning her like an x-ray. "Hello. Torah Sim." The man said._

_Torah looked at him. She felt very uncomfortable. "How do you know my name?"_

_"You wrote your name on your book." The man explained._

_Torah looked at her book and saw that she did write her name. "Sorry, I'm having one of those days." Torah told the man._

_"Don't worry many people see but they don't observe. Like I can tell that you are very nervous, your hands are shaking and you are sweating. You're itching in that dress meaning your mother probably choose it for you, you decided to wear it to keep her happy. The way you hold your posture say's that your mother gave you lessons on your manners, your mother probably hoping that you find somebody but you don't want that, you want to be yourself and not another mini version of your mother." The man basically told Torah her whole two days so far in one look._

_Torah stood up. The man looked at her like he was waiting for her to say someone good about him but was met by a hot coffee in the face and a 'piss off' before he saw her walk towards the field._

_Torah led on the grass on the field. She was amazed by the man who she had just met but she felt a bit scared that he knew her better than her. Torah was looking at the sky all of a sudden she saw the same man that sat by her on the bench. She was about to get up when he sat down by her and said "I'm not here to make another observation of you but to just make sure that you are okay."_

_Torah shook her head and said "I'm fine you just kind of scared me when you told my whole life story."_

_"You mean deduction." The man said._

_"What?" Torah asked turning her head to look at him._

_"What I just there, that was a deduction." The man explained._

_"Yes, I never caught your name." Torah said._

_"My name is Sherlock Holmes." The man introduced himself._

_"Nice to meet you Sherlock. Sorry for chucking coffee in your face." Torah apologized._

_"People have done worst." Sherlock told her._

_"But you make a deduction was awesome." Torah commented._

_Sherlock smiled. "Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked._

_"One thing, my cousin gave me lessons on my manners." Torah answered._

_"There's always something." Sherlock commented. Torah laughed and Sherlock smiled. That would be the beginning of an amazing friendship._

 


	3. Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OC's.

_Two Years later_

Torah and John got on with their lives. John moved out of Baker Street to live with his girlfriend. Torah had met her a couple of times, she was nice and she was the right one for John. Torah met Sherlock's brother. She thought he was alright, it took her sometime to get use to the idea that Sherlock had an older brother. They looked nothing alike and they didn't act alike. John seemed to accept that Sherlock was dead and wasn't coming back. On the outside Torah seemed accept that Sherlock was dead too but on the inside she had a little nagging feeling that Sherlock was dead. Torah ignored that thought. Until that fateful day.

Torah was in her Flat. Mrs Hudson was out getting some food. Torah was sat on her sofa flicking the channels on her Television. She settled on watching 'X factor.' Torah fell asleep. She woke up when she thought she heard a knock on her door. Torah opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 5:00pm. Mrs Hudson wouldn't be back, Torah thought it was in her head. She turned her attention back to the T.V. Torah heard another knock on her door. Torah got off the sofa and walked to her door. Torah opened the door and saw a man wearing a long black coat, a blue scarf. She looked up at his face and saw that he had blue eyes and curly brown hair. It was the face of Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello Torah." Sherlock said in his British accent.

"Sherlock?" Torah asked in disbelief.

"I'm back." Sherlock told her.

Torah threw both arms around his neck and hugged him. She inhaled his scent. He felt real, He looked real and he smelt real, this was not a dream.

Torah pulled back from hugging Sherlock and slapped him across the face. Sherlock looked at her confused. "That was for committing suicide." Torah explained.

Torah then slapped him across the face again. "That was for not coming back soon enough." Torah explained.

Torah then hugged him again. "This is for coming back."

Torah pulled back and said "Hello Sherlock."


	4. why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamier: I do not own Sherlock just my OCs

Sherlock was in Torah's Flat. He was sitting on the sofa. Torah was sat next to him. "Are you alright?" Asked Sherlock.

Torah looked at him and answered "Yeah, I just can't believe that you are here." Both were silent then Torah asked "What brought you back?"

Sherlock turned to face her and answered "Sentiment."

"But you were gone." Torah pointed out.

"It was a magic trick." Sherlock said. Sherlock then explained why he did what he did. Torah was hanging on word for word.

After Sherlock finished explaining he turned to look at Torah. She looked at him, then she hugged him again. "Don't ever leave me again." Torah whispered.

"I plan not to." Sherlock said. Torah pulled her arms away from Sherlock. "Just don't tell John quite yet." Sherlock told Torah.

"I promise." Torah said.

Sherlock left an hour later careful not to be seen by Mrs Hudson. Torah fell asleep on the sofa planning to talk to Mycroft tomorrow.

The next morning

Torah was in Mycroft's Office. She couldn't wait to talk to him. Mycroft came in. "Torah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mycroft asked.

"Call me crazy but Sherlock came to my Flat last night. He's alive." Torah told Mycroft. Mycroft turned his back on her. Torah then realised. "You knew that he was alive." Torah said.

"I promised not to tell you. Mycroft told her. He looked at her. "I wanted you to have a life, I told Sherlock to wait but he wouldn't, I wanted to save you from the heartache." Mycroft explained.

Torah walked up to Mycroft and hugged him. "Thanks for caring." Torah whispered.

Mycroft was taken aback at first but then he hugged Torah.

A couple of hours later Torah went over to Johns house. "Are you alright?" John asked .

"Yeah, why are you asking that?" Torah asked.

"You just seem so relaxed." John answered.

"I just had some good news that's all." Torah said.

"What kind of news?" John asked.

"Just that an old friend is coming back." Torah answered with a smile on her face.


End file.
